nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fú Conn
The Fú Conn, Chinese for oppose Conn, is a minority group of political rebels established within Eastern Empire of China. They are Chinese who believe that the fascist rule of the Conn family has been the worst blight on their people's history and that it must be brought to an end so that that the people of the Eastern Empire can truly be free. Politically they believe that the Empire should be reformed into a Democratic Republic, one which ensures the free and open elections, as well as other freedoms currently not accustom to the people of the Eastern Empire. Due to the radical differences the Government of the Eastern Empire has classified the group a terrorist organization, labeling them traitors of the state. Using eminence propaganda and over subversive tools the Empire has managed to create a damaging stigma which the vast majority of the population of the Empire associates with the Fú Conn. Due to these reasons the Fú Conn have become outlaws and have survived the persecution and an endless hunts against them by being both highly nomadic as well as very secretive about their operations, membership, and ideology. =History of the Fú Conn= The history of the is an incomplete patchwork of both documented historical events as well as folklore and legend among their people. Due to persecution by the state and the stigma associated with the group by the general population, the Fú Conn have become and maintained themselves as a very close-knit and secretive society. This secretive nature has made it difficult to accurately pin down historical fact from fiction when it comes to the groups history with the Eastern Empire. The Beginning of the Fú Conn It is believed by the Fú Conn that the group was founded by a woman named May-Ling Conn, none other than the sister of the first Sovereign of the Eastern Empire, Shi Conn. It is said that May-ling may to the Eastern Empire shortly after Shi Conn conquered and united the Koreas. Shi and May-ling were as close as two siblings who spent most of their childhood apart could be. Shi had spent most of his life away at military academies, following in their father's footsteps to one day be a great officer in the North Korean army. May-ling remained at home, taking on the teachings of their mother to one day become a good house wife and be married off into a wealthy family. By the time Shi Conn proclaimed himself Sovereign of the Eastern Empire, their parents were dead and May-ling was his own living relative. Having not seen her brother in years it is said she welcomed his request to join him in the capital. However, this family reunion is believed to have soured fast as Shi Conn's totalitarian style of rule was not something May-ling could stand by and watch without speaking out against her brother's policies. It is said the May-ling argued often with her brother of the policies Shi Conn enacted in the early years of the Empire. However, already drunk with power, Shi Conn did not wish to listen to his sister's opinions and soon tired of her constant opposition to his rule. In fact Shi Conn grew disgusted with his sister's sympathies and soon moved to eliminate her from his home and house forever. Though there has never surfaced any documents, the Fú Conn state that Shi Conn eliminated all records pertaining to May-ling effectively erasing her from state records and Conn Family records. It is then said that Shi Conn imprisoned his sister in hopes of forever locking her away. Not even the Fú Conn can explain why Shi Conn, a historically ruthless totalitarian, would not have simply killer his sister but nevertheless according to the Fú Conn he did not. It is said that at first May-ling accepted her fate in prison, believing she would die locked away for the rest of the world. However, this depression soon changed to anger, anger focused on her brother and the government he was building. It was this anger that empowered her to become more than the housewife she was tutored all her life to be. Instead May-ling began to share her ideas and publicly denounce the man who had decided to lock her away. Soon May-ling began forming bonds with a tight-knit group of other prisoners who share her beliefs in a free country where all were equal and each was given an equal chance to succeed. Before long this group began developing the belief that they alone could save the Empire from the ruin that Shi Conn and his descendants would bring to. With may-ling as their leader, the group planned and successfully broke out of their imprisonment and went into hiding During the first few years of freedom, May-ling and the group left the Empire and went abroad to study in countries far more free than that of the one they left. It was during time that the Fú Conn and their political beliefs of democracy and freedom developed. With May-ling as their leader the Fú Conn, this rag-tag group of former state prisoners all now far more educated than before, returned to the Empire and began a campaign of political dissidence against Shi Conn and his government. However, this movement did not last long as Shi Conn moved quickly to crush this open disobedience against him. It was this act against them that pushed the Fú Conn into hiding which was the only thing that allowed the Fú Conn to survive against the relentless hunt against them. However, May-ling would never see her dreams realizes as she would die a mere three years before he brother. Her legacy however, lives on with the Fú Conn who revere her as their patron mother and who continue to claim that a direct hereditary line of May-ling still exists among them. The Fú Conn Occupation of The Eastern Empire Though the Fú Conn and their movement had been almost thoroughly repressed by Shi Conn and his son Shoa Conn's government for years, the movement was never completely destroyed. Instead the Fú Conn continued to gather support where they could although popular opinion of the group was highly negative due to the state's use of propaganda. Living as nomads, the group continued to operate in almost complete secrecy and became overwhelmingly selective of new members as a result. Despite all this however, the Fú Conn did continue to grow as an organization. The Fú Conn dedication to their cause in memory to their patron, May-ling Conn would eventually pay off during the reign of Shoa Conn. After a devastating war with the neighboring Empire of the Iron Fish, known to history as the War of the Dead Salmon, the defeated Eastern Empire was forced into a humiliating treaty which stipulated that Sovereign Shoa Conn would willingly give up his hereditary right to the throne of the Eastern Empire. However, though defeated by their enemies Shoa Conn was able to manipulated the situation and in a surprising move by the totalitarian dictator, Shoa Conn allowed the Fú Conn to replace his government and instead he went into exile. Realizing the dream of May-ling, the Fú Conn quickly positioned themselves in power, developing the Fú Conn governing council a the new democratically elected executive of the Eastern Empire. While in power the Fú Conn government began programs of extensive reform to transform the nation from that of an Empire into that of a Democratic Republic. Under their leadership the Imperial caste system was suspended, began to privatize many of the industries that the government had kept control over, as well as begin the process of free and equal elections. By all accounted on behalf of the Fú Conn, the people of the Eastern Empire were finally experiencing a time of great prosperity, one in which the old dictatorship of the Conns could never had afforded them. In fact the Fú Conn even went as far as to blame the Conns for the failures of the war with the Iron Fish and its allies and made promises that never again would the country be defeated by those who would do it harm. However, in truth the Fú Conn had completely underestimated the extent to which the old Conn regime had integrated itself within society. Though truly a prosperous time for the people, they simply were not ready for the drastic reforms the Fú Conn had initiated and also continued to carry a negative outlook on the group due to the years of propaganda distributed by the State against them. Eventually civilian unrest began, and demonstrations against the Fú Conn government began to rise in many major cities across the Empire including that of the capital of the time, Ba Sing Se. Soon this unrest against the government spread to the young officers of the military and with their support the people were able to convince the military command, most of which were loyalists Conn supporters, to act against the Fú Conn. Without warning the Imperial army amassed its troops and stormed the capital of Ba Sing Se. Within hours of the invasion, the Fú Conn government completely lost control as local authorities simply stood aside and allowed the military to enter the city without a fight. Soldiers soon stormed the Fú Conn government officers and brutally executed everyone they came in contact with who had known connection with the Fú Conn and their government. Those who were not executed on the stop were arrested and later enterogated until force to confess their connections to the Fú Conn. The military would see to their executions as well. Within a day, all that the Fú Conn had built within three years of their administration had been aggressively and efficiently destroyed by the Imperial army. Even the governing council of the Fú Conn government was captured during the invasion and executed for their leadership of the group. It was their execution that allowed the Imperial Army to claim a unanimous victory over the Fú Conn and the government they had established. Some historians today believe that Shoa Conn, who was returned to power by the military after their defeat of the Fú Conn, had planned this entire situation. For in allowing the Fú Conn to rule, Shoa Conn brought them out of their years of hiding, finally creating the perfect situation in which to destroy the group once and for all. However, if this were the case then the plan was not a complete success of Shoa Conn's part. For although the group was brought to the brink of extinction, several lower level members managed to escape the Ba Sing Se tragedy and after returning to hiding began the process of reviving their fragile group. Fú Conn following the Dominion Collapse and the Imperial Wars Though Shoa Conn believed he had finally destroyed one of his family's greatest opponents within the Eastern Empire, it soon became apparent in later generations that this was not true. Though certainly crushed by the tragedy of Ba Sing Se, the remaining Fú Conn dedicated their time and energy to again recruit where they could those who sympathized with their cause. Vowing never to allow them to succumb to such an attack as they had suffered in Ba Sing Se, the group became even more secluded and secretive. Though never forgetting their founding principles as well as their ultimate objective of freeing the people of the Empire from the toxic embrace of the Conn family, it was soon decided that the key to the fragile group's survival was getting as far away from the eyes of the Sovereign as possible. It is this policy which led the Fú Conn to leave the Imperial motherland and seek our refuge in one of the many isle that were under the Empire's grasp. This would lead them to the isle of Taiwan. Taiwan proved to be the best situation for the Fú Conn. After waiting a few years after the Empire acquired the island, scouts of the Fú Conn were sent to see if it was a viable location for the group to relocate. What the Fú Conn found was that the Taiwanese, being a people who had only recently fell under the influence of the Imperial government, were far more receptive of their beliefs than any community within the mainland Empire. Thus the Fú Conn moved their operations to Taiwan, where their numbers began to grow. It was this acceptance by the Taiwanese and their rapid growth which placed the Fú Conn in a position of seizing power in Taiwan after the collapse of the Empire following the end of the Dominion Wars. Their success was aided be the Confederate States of America who invaded Taiwan during the final months of the Dominion Wars. With Confederate aid, the Fú Conn established the independent Republic of Taiwan and quickly made it apparent through their legislative measures that the Republic would stand for the freedom they desire all of the Eastern Empire to acquire. Due to Confederate protection and their isolation as an island nation, the Republic of Taiwan escaped the horrors and destruction of the Imperial Wars to emerge as one of the strongest democratic powers in Asia, both politically and economically. Category:The Eastern Empire